


When I Leave, Will You Finally Understand Why Storms Are Named After People?

by CoffeeJunk



Category: Bring Me The Horizon, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Gore, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Intense Subject Matter, Jealousy, Light Smut, M/M, Poetry, Revenge, Self-Harm, Smut, Suicide, Suicide Notes, Violence, also kellin is british in this, everyone else remains native though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:44:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeJunk/pseuds/CoffeeJunk
Summary: Kellin always valued his own happiness above anyone else's, Vic felt very differently until he left.In a series of excessive, bitter, and threatening letters, Vic describes every emotion Kellin has him feeling. Kellin has to find a way to stop the madness before he ends up dead or even worse, exposed for his true colours.





	1. Subtle In Seattle

**Author's Note:**

> Before I say anything else, sorry about the first chapter being so short! I'm still in the process of planning what lengths I want the chapters to be, but I promise they will be longer. 
> 
> As you may already know, this story is going to be dark. There's going to be a lot of graphic scenes that can be extremely triggering so do read with caution. Some of the themes being tackled include abuse, suicide, rape and revenge. 
> 
> That being said, if you are prepared to read this story then I do hope you enjoy. A lot of stories within this story have a lot of meaning (and some truth) and are being told as a way to help me out. It's difficult to explain, but I do hope you enjoy this story nevertheless. :)

When Vic wrote his first letter, he was calm. He didn't want to come across as angry, overly upset or extremely jealous. He simply wanted to give Kellin a subtle reminder that he was hurt, and certainly not over him. Vic didn't know how to write calmly. He only knew exaggerated, dramatic language. His works were a perfect reflection of his personality and the way he had changed from a hopeless romantic to an unforgiving individual who invested himself far too heavily in his previous heartbreak. To start this first letter, Vic drew inspiration from the view outside his window. It was wet and murky, but still and that made it very peaceful.

> _Where do I start? You left a mark that stayed.  
> _ _This story arc has left me crying on my best of days.  
> _ _I miss you more than you could ever comprehend._  
>  Please come back to me, I miss my best friend. 
> 
> _Subtle in Seattle_

Vic was satisfied with his first letter. He knew Kellin would laugh at it, think nothing of it and pass it off as him just taking a little longer than he should to get over the breakup. Vic didn't want to pour everything he felt into the one letter, no, he wanted to slowly ease in to show his pain, crawling under Kellin's skin and striking him when he was most weak. He was going to know exactly how he had left Vic feeling, and much, much worse. 

Kellin smirked and chuckled lightly, scrunching up the letter and tossing it in the dustbin. "What was that?" His partner Oli asked. "Just another real estate agent wanting to buy the house. I think he's already asked like what, three times? Does he even realise we're renting?" Kellin replied, wrapping his arms round Oli's waist. Oli giggled and turned around, embracing his boyfriend tightly, deeply inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm nothing without you." He mumbled into Kellin's chest. Kellin placed a kiss on his forehead and held him tightly. _'I know.'_ Kellin thought.


	2. Roses From Rome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the format of this chapter is stuffed, I lost the chapter whilst writing it and only had a screenshot saved of my work and ended up using OneNote to automatically detect everything I'd written. Hopefully, you enjoy this slightly longer chapter. I'm thinking of starting short and progressively getting longer, but the idea isn't set in concrete.

> _Our love was perfect, cliche as could be_   
>  _Blood red pettles representing the way you'd always sweep me off my feet_   
>  _So tell me, why on earth did you think to leave me?_   
>  _You were my earth, the flower in my dirt_   
>  _And now I'm nothing but a rose as black as charcol from the fire you burnt_   
>  _Without your dirt, I will never be whole_
> 
> _Roses from Rome_

Kellin scoffed, almost choking on his own saliva. The letter disgusted him, it couldn't have been further from the truth in his eyes. Both the roses that were attached to it were

looking rather sad, but he stuck the red one in a vase hoping it would last just a little longer so he could give it to Oli. Kellin hated romantic cliches, but just like Vic, Oli had a

soft spot for them. He was nowhere near as melodramatic as Vic though, he was definitely more in touch with his dark and negative side.

 

Kellin tossed the dying black rose into the trash as he stood outside in the gloomy fog. He was sick of Bristol, and Europe as a whole. The gloomy weather and his past followed

him wherever he went, and he was tired of it. He wanted to move to the US, Oli did too. He wanted to up and leave, start over again. If he was where nobody knew him, he would

no longer have to worry about anyone who wanted his blood.

 

"Your brother is insane," Kellin spat into the phone. "He's sending me love letters and roses when he knows darn well that I'm taken." Mike chuckled, putting out his cigarette and

lighting another one. "Tell me something I don't know. You need to tell him you changed your address or something." Kellin sighed. "l really do. It's driving me insane. I just want

him out of my life." Kellin replied, chewing his lip nervously. "Look, I'll speak to him if you want. Save you the trouble." Mike suggested. "Thanks, but it's fine. It's my problem, I'll

deal with it." "Alright, well, I'll see you tonight then. And I'm bringing Tony, you've gotta meet him. He's adorable." Mike said, whispering the last part. Kellin laughed upon

hearing a 'shut the fuck up' in the background. "Yeah, see you both then." Kellin hung up and opened up his text messages. Two could play at the poetry game.

>  
> 
> _Victor, Victor, Victor_
> 
> _You're a pain in the sphincter_
> 
> _Please stop sending letters, I'm moving and it's better_
> 
> _If you don't send your weird love letters to the new residents_
> 
>  
> 
> _Annoyed in Austin_

Kellin laughed aloud, hitting send and slipping the phone in the back pocket of his jeans. Vic was a big part of his past he was eager to get away from, and moving to his

homeland was an excellent way to do that. Vic would never set foot on California's soil again, so even if he found Kellin's whereabouts he was untouchable. The last thing Kellin

needed was a little psycho getting in the way of his relationship with Oli.

 

Two letters and Vic was tired of being 'subtle'. He was more than ready to let his pain and rage out on Kellin, especially after the text stunt he'd pulled earlier that day. Vic pulled an array of animal hearts from his freezer, choosing which to attach and drop off at Kellin's house in his final letter before he moved. But this wouldn't be the last letter, no. Vic was going to find out exactly where Kellin was running off to. He wouldn't be getting rid of him that easily. 

 


End file.
